kitty_vs_dulcineafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dulcinea/@comment-35516304-20181120115923/@comment-35516304-20181121074709
Another thing to add about Dulcinea and Puss is: They had a whole SIX SEASONS to have a relationship but it wasn't till the VERY last few episodes of season six, they hadn't became anywhere close to becoming boyfriend or girlfriend in the the over series! so yes they had on and off little bits like where they rubbed noses and became each overs 'valentines' if the movie was a series about kitty and puss, they would be each over valentines, and the series Puss and Dulcinea had known each over for around a year or more we can roughly guess! They are WAY too deep in there friend ship zone to actually have a real relationship, there are more friends than love birds!, and honestly puss and dulcineas relationship was rushed to the very last one or two epsidoes of the FINAL series! they really aren't that deep in a relationship. Puss and Kitty's relationship however, the movie only went for 1hr and around 30mins if your put all the minutes of the whole series together it is 1,794minutes! which is 29.9 hours so the directors had a lot more time to add things in!, the series around a year or more for puss and dulcinea only in the last few episodes to have a shallow and friend ship relationship, have you ever thought maybe for puss's love for kitty was love at first sight, kitty first learned to trust him then she fell in love with him, Puss and Kitty have both had hard backgrounds, Which Puss and Kitty have heard each overs stories, Puss felt sorry for Kitty when she told him what she had been through, and they can build a relationship from understanding eachovers background which can help them connect, Dulcinea grew up in a protected and safe city were there weren't hard times she wouldn't be able to know and understand as much as kitty would to puss, she only knows from them stories Puss has told her, he hasn't told her his whole life story like he did with Kitty. Puss and Kitty have a stronger and confident relationship I mean they even actually kissed (It would of been twice if it wasn't for Humpty! actually to be honest, humpty has ruined quite a few of there moments!) dulcinea gave puss a kiss on the cheek when she killed him. Kitty also suits puss better because she is up to his level in fighting, Dulcinea can only fight because puss taught her and because she is a tulpa!, kitty wasn't trained by puss and isn't a tulpa but is up to puss's level and even better she would of one If puss didn't hit her in the head with a guitar. Before puss trained dulcinea she was just a damsel in distress she could never help him fight, while kitty could, and dulcinea is a lady like cat and why does she wear a dress?, a lady like she-cat with a adventures cat doesn't work or make sense to ship, kitty suits puss because of her personality and physical abilities kitty has also impressed him quite a few time throughout the movie with her talents, and both can do the 'spinning through air thingy' and walk upside down and on the wall. And you even said she is the advanturing type! Puss shows he doesn't just flirt with her but actully cares! And that she isan't just some other cat/former flame that Puss leaves. When kitty almost drowned, puss shouted out her name and dived strait into the water after she fell, not caring about the dangers there would be, when he brought her back to the surface after saving her, he looked very worried and didn't smile till she came back to conscious, when kitty thanked him later he had a happy look on his face knowing that she was actually Ok, and when kitty came back after braking him out of jail, he was very happy when she told him how he felt about him. Kitty is a better partner match, as Puss lives his life as advantering and fighting, Kitty would be a suitiable match, she is the advantering type and when Puss and Kitty worked together, they were almost unstopable! Kitty was never a damsel in distress she always stood up for herself and fought back, so she wouldn't need to be reascued all the time! She and puss built a deep and confident relationship even through betrayal and that shows how strong their relationship is, and puss actually loves kitty like kitty does for him, it was probably love at first sight. Kitty was created by the directors to be puss in boots true love like Fiona for shrek and dragon for donkey!, Dulcinea was mainly created to just give puss a love intrest becasue they couldn't use Kitty as the series is about his advantures before he meets Kitty! Dulcinea at the beginning was a euphoria, then puss got to know her and they became good friends. Puss and Kitty should have a another movie because they have a better relationship. Kitty should be in puss in boots 2 which is probably a continue on of puss in boot 1, and shrek 5 it would be cool and interesting if puss showed kitty to his friends (Shrek, donkey, ect) It would only be fair if they made a movie on Kitty and puss! Dulcinea and puss? I can't really see them in a deep relationship!, while puss and kitty actually have one by the end of the movie! Mabey the directors will make a series to show what happens to dulcinea, mabey they met other cats (for puss it's kitty) or mabey they went back to being friends!